Moe in Genshiken
by Jem Fukuyama
Summary: when an old friend of madarame's joins the club things get a little fun and dramatic. see what happens with Madarame and little Moe in; Moe in Genshiken!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-meeting Genshiken

**Yay! My very first…GENSHIKEN FANFICTION! Now I don't own anything but the character Mo'e. Please enjoy this is my very first Genshiken fanfict. Enjoy**

As a first year in college and a long-time otaku, Moe didn't know what to expect as she opened the door to the club Genshiken. When she did however she never saw such a strange bunch, the first person she noticed was a very large man sitting at the only table in the room doodling, the second was an 'average joe' kind of person who was reading manga, and the third; a tall scrawny familiar boy with round glasses, who was staring back at her.

"U-uh hello." Moe said to the group, "This is the club Genshiken right?" she said twirling her bright dyed-blue hair in her fingers. The man with glasses stood first.

"Yes this is the place. Are you looking to join?" he asked. Moe's face lit up with joy.

"Yeah actually, I am." She said beaming with joy. The rest in the room looked up at her, which made her feel odd.

"M-my name is Moe" she began, all the members stood up.

"W-wow, I-I didn't know people actually named…..their kids M-moe. I-it's pretty cool." The larger of the group stuttered. "M-My name is….M-mitsunori Kugayama."

"And I'm Kanji Sasahara." Sasahara introduced.

"Nice to meet you, heh, and yeah, it's a little weird to be named 'Moe' my father was a huge otaku." Moe explained, twisting her hair tighter in her fingers. The guy with glasses walked over to her and started looking her up and down. He started to walk around her. He kind of looked down on her, literally.

"Yeah I dyed my hair blue, problem?" she said, and glared up at him. The man smiled.

"My name is Madarame Harunobu, I'm club president. And for the record I wasn't even thinking about your hair." Madarame introduced.

"M-madarame Harunobu? Oh my god! Madarame it's me Moe Kogami! " Moe yelled.

"Moe? No way, that can't be. I haven't seen you since grade school." Madarame said.

"W-wait…..y-you two…know each other?" Kugayama asked. Moe and Madarame turned to face him.

"Moe and I used to go to the same grade school but then in middle school Moe went to a special middle school for girls." Madarame explained. "You've changed a bit Moe."

"It's nice to see Madarame-kun has other friends, I was worried you wouldn't ever find anyone else who could stand you." Moe said teasingly. "And I haven't changed that much."

"W-wow another child hood friend story, like Saki and Kosaka s-small world huh S-Sasahara?" Kugayama said to Sasahara, who nodded.

"Huh? Who're they? Are they anime characters?" Moe asked. Madarame put a hand on her shoulder.

"Nah, they're club members, you'll meet them later. In the mean time; welcome to Genshiken." He said. Moe smiled.

"Awesome."

**This was my first ever fanfiction, really I just never got around to posting it online. XD anyway what do you think so far? Hopfully the chapters will get longer no idea, I'm cutting an pasting this thing from a full document. I don't think it'll be very long though, review please! Fuku-out!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**I don't think this thing's gonna be very long at all this is like already half over. It's kinda lame really. Sorry. Now ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

The next day in the Genshiken club room Moe was the last to arrive. When she got there she noticed more members were sitting at the table. There was a large (though not as big as Kugayama) with a pony tail, that she guessed to be Tanaka, who Madarame had referred to the night before as one of the cosplaying members. (Madarame had kept Moe up half the night telling her about all the members of Genshiken, though the person he brought up most of all was a girl named Saki.) Then there was a blond boy who didn't really look like the usual otaku, she guessed that was Kosaka, Madarame had mentioned that he was a little odd. Next was a brown haired girl, she didn't look like an otaku at all, more like one of those girlie types of people who cared about what people thought of her. When the brown haired girl turned and looked at Moe, she froze.

"Hi, are you a Genshiken member too?" Moe asked bluntly, Saki stood and walked over, and got ready for a karate chop, when Madarame got up and stood between the two, taking Saki's hit. Falling to the ground.

"Madarame!" Moe exclaimed. Saki looked confused, Madarame stood.

"Everyone meet Moe Kogami. She's joining Genshiken." He said holding his head.

"Wait she's a high school student, how can she be joining a college club? Wait, this wouldn't be one of your weird Lolita fantasies would it?" Saki asked. The others in the club stared at Saki.

"What?" Saki asked.

"Um, actually I'm a first year starting this semester, I'm just really short." Moe explained twirling her blue hair in her fingers again. Saki went really quiet. Then Moe turned her attention to the girl with long black hair.

"Oh my god! I love your hair!" she screamed. "It's so long, it must have taken you forever to grow it out, I've only seen hair this long in an anime, I watch as a little kid." She blurted, totally taking her mind off the comment Saki had said.

"You mean when you were littler. You're still pretty little, Moe." Madarame said jokingly. Moe looked at him.

"I'd hit you but that Saki girl already did that" Moe said. Again her attention changing to something else.

"Wait you know her?" Saki asked. Madarame nodded, and Moe went back to twirling her hair again.

"Y-you should have seen it…..y-yesterday. It was like you and Kosaka." Mumbled Kugayama, Saki smiled.

"Oh, I didn't know you were going out." Saki said. "So does that mean-"

"Madarame and I aren't dating and we never will!" Moe interrupted shouting, her face blushing bright red. There was an unsettling silence in the air. Moe ran out the door.

"Moe wait!" Madarame yelled. Then looked at Saki, "You always have to take it too far don't you Saki?" then ran after Moe. Saki stood there, feeling guilty.

~o~

Moe had managed to run all the way to the manga club room, where she leaned against the wall next to the door and slid down to where she was sitting on the ground sobbing. The door opened up, surprising Moe.

"Oh, hello there. You must be the new transfer student, what's wrong?" Haraguchi asks bending over to talk to the sad Moe.

"Huh? Oh it's nothing, just stupid stuff with an old friend of mine, and some club members." She explains. Then goes in to detail all that happened with Saki and Madarame.

"Oh, that is bad," Haraguchi said when she was finished. "So will you still be going back to Genshiken?"

"I don't know, I mean I want to but after I ran off like that. I don't think I'll be going back. I doubt Madarame-kun would even want me to join after acting like a stupid kid." She said, twirling her hair in her fingers.

"Then why not join the manga club? We do all kinds of cool things. We even put in our own Doujinshi during the festivals." Haraguchi explained.

"That's cool, maybe I'll think about it." Moe said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Nope this is the end only a three chapter story, wow I've never had a story this short haha. ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD! **

Madarame, still looking for Moe, asks around campus to see if anyone had seen a short blue haired girl, several had told him that they saw her running toward the manga club. Madarame was worried that Haraguchi may have found her in her sad and vulnerable state and may have talked her into joining. Madarame didn't want to lose Moe again, not after losing her once back in grade school, and not before he had a chance to keep his promise he made to her way back then.

~flashback~

"Moe you're such a helpless girl. You know that?" a younger Madarame said over a crying littler Moe.

"I'm sorry Madarame-kun." The tiny Moe said, drying her eyes. Madarame frowned.

"How do you ever expect to get a boyfriend when you get older, if I have to be the one who has to make people stop teasing you?" he asked, Moe hugged him, and cried more.

"M-madarame-kun, if I….if I learn to stop depending on you….will you….will you go out with me?" she asked, surprising the younger Madarame.

~to the present~

'She still hasn't changed much from back then, and I won't let her be forced into joining a club with that creep Haraguro!' Madarame thought to himself, as he kept running in search of the manga club.

~o~

"So what do you say? Want to join, we're not as cruel to our members here in the manga club." Haraguchi said, taking full advantage of Moe's pain.

"I guess I could, it sounds fun." Moe said standing, Haraguchi now seeing how tall she really was made a comment.

"Wow you're pretty short aren't you?" he said, making Moe frown.

"Yeah I'm short what of it?" she said, even if she wasn't feeling very confident, she wasn't going to let someone taunt her about her size.

"Oh it's nothing, I've just never met a person who's as small as you, I bet people tend to take advantage." He said.

Madarame had made it to the manga club, where he saw Haraguchi towering over Moe. He ran faster, "Moe! Don't join!" he screamed, running as fast as his legs could drag him. Moe and Haraguchi turned to see a breathless Madarame standing in front of them.

"Madarame? What are you doing here?" Moe asked. Madarame struggling to catch his breath, glared at Haraguchi.

"How dare you take advantage of a girl when they've been hurt!" Madarame shouted, stepping between the two.

"What are you talking about? I was only asking her to join the manga club. After all you treat her like you all treat her like you did." Haraguchi said, Moe stared at him.

"I-I never said Madarame-kun did anything wrong." Moe said. Haraguchi stared at her.

"Keep quiet pipsqueak." He said, Madarame glared at him.

"Shut up! Leave Moe alone, she's not that little." He growled, Moe went quiet, then stepped between Madarame and Haraguchi and crossed her arms.

"Ya know what?" I've made up my mind; I'm not joining your lame ass club. I'm going back to Genshiken." She said, and then walked off, with her head held high (well as high as she could get it due to her size.) Leaving Madarame and Haraguchi speechless. After a minute Madarame fallowed, catching up to Moe.

"That was some stunt Moe. What brought that on?" Madarame asked. Moe turned and her eyes were teary.

"You don't think that guy will hold a grudge, do you Madarame-kun? He was kind of big and scary." She said, all slouched and sad-like. Madarame laughed.

"Nah, I don't think so. He's not the grudging type." He said, lying. 'I don't think I should tell her that he's a phantom member of our club.' He thought. Moe smiled, then turned away from Madarame.

"What's wrong Moe? You're not still mad from what Kasukabe said are you." Madarame asked. Moe is quiet for a minute.

"I've been able to go on with my life without depending on you for a while now….wouldn't you say?" She asked. Now madarame went quiet.

'She remembers.' He thought, he then stood up straight, and smiled. "Yeah I suppose, but after a stunt like what you did back in the club room. You're still a bit of a cry-baby." He said. Moe looked up at Madarame in surprise.

"B-but I…"Moe began. Madarame turned to looked at Moe, and smiled.

"I'm kidding, you've grown up a lot, and you've really broken out of your shell, you even dyed you're hair blue, like Konata Izumi from 'Lucky star.' Totally not like the old you at all." Madarame said, smiling. Moe smiled back.

"S-so does that mean…well…you know…" Moe mumbled twirling her hair in her fingers. Madarame walked over to Moe, bent down, and place a kiss. Moe blushed, then hugged Madarame tightly, and giggled.

~o~

It's been a few months since Moe joined the club, and since Madarame and Moe started going out. At the club room Moe sits on Madarame's lap hugging him. Her hair is dyed a different color.

"So you two _did_ end up going out. Typical otaku, probably ended like some stupid anime." Saki said. Moe looked up at her and smiled demonically.

"You don't know that Kasukabe so shut up and go away." She said sweetly.

"What? Was that?" Saki said irritated, then noticed her hair was different.

"So it's pink now?" Saki asked trying to calm down. Moe smiled bigger.

"Yep, just like one of the characters off Kuji-Un…uh, what was the character's name again Madarame-kun?" she asked.

"U-uh….Komaki Asagiri….the treasurer." Madarame said.

"Right like Komaki. Madarame's favorite character." Moe said happily. Saki frowned

"Oh so you do have sex in cosplay." She said bluntly. Moe huffed, Madarame turned red.

"I don't like her." Moe mumbled to Madarame, who went quiet after that, then piped up again.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to ask you earlier Moe; what made you want to join Genshiken in the first place?" he asked, Moe thought for a minute.

"Um….aheh, well…."She began, then went quiet. Madarame looked at her. Then the door opened.

"Hello Genshiken." Haraguchi said, announcing his presence, Moe tensed and hugged Madarame tight. "Ah, I see you two ended up going out. Still a shame to lose a good member of the manga club to a club like Genshiken." Moe scowled at him.

"I wasn't even part of your club to begin with so get lost." She said, then turned away.

"Woaw, such venom, I don't think I want to be in here with you. So I'll see you later then." Haraguchi said sarcastically, then left. Moe relaxed.

"Don't tell me, you joined because Haraguchi scared you huh?" Madarame asked.

"Yeah…..pretty much…." Moe said nodding. Madarame laughed.

"you haven't changed a bit."

_End._

**Yay finally finished, it took me a week to finish it, please rate and comment, be blunt if you have to, but please no flame. **


End file.
